


I Caught You

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cold, First Kiss, Grumpy Dean Winchester, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: A short and sweet Destiel Christmas fic! Merry Christmas! :)





	I Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> If you've decided to read this fic, then you're just as desperate as I am to finally see Cas in Supernatural again. Well, it'll be a while since we do and until then, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Warning: written in Dean's POV, so I rated it T for swearing.

It was cold. And by  _cold_  Dean meant that it was  _freezing_  outside. And yet, to Sam it apparently didn't mean shit because it hadn't changed his brilliant idea to send him and Cas together  _outside_  to get a fucking tree. Because there's no Christmas without a  _Christmas_  tree, which was something he had yet to explain to Castiel.

Of course, Dean could have simply refused and stayed inside his bed all day, but to be honest, he'd hoped to spend some time alone with the angel and perhaps finally break the invisible "no-homo" wall that seemed to exist between them. Because it was homo, very very  _homo._ At least in Dean's case. He had yet to find out whether Cas felt the same.

So while Sam was preparing food, the decorations or whatever inside the bunker, Dean and Cas were walking through snow, that white shit getting literally everywhere.

"This one seems sufficient," Cas said after a while, pointing at a tree. Dean almost didn't hear him. He was pretty sure his ears had frozen.

Dean stopped and considered cutting down the tree. It wasn't too big and neither too small, and the trunk didn't look heavy for one human and an angel.

"Yeah, we'll take it," he nodded. It was only the first tree they thought about since they left the bunker, but since it meant Dean wouldn't have to catch a cold, it was the perfect three for all three of them.

Castiel stepped aside and nodded as well. "I'll cut it down."

"I'll help you," Dean got down on his knees and pulled out a little saw he had taken with them.

"That's not necessary, Dean."

"No, it's okay," Dean shook his head. He was already sawing the tree trunk anyway. "Use your angel mojo to grab it."

"Alright."

Cas watched Dean as he kept sawing until the saw was almost through the whole trunk. Then he put the saw away and got up, smiling at Cas and rubbing his hands together. "The work's done. Let's go home."

Cas returned the smile, not noticing the tree started falling down right towards Dean until it was almost too late.

"Dean!" he yelled as soon as he noticed the tree was moving. Dean's eyes widened, but before he could step aside from the tree's path, Cas jumped  _at_ him and made them fall to the ground, right next to the tree.

Dean knew that the size of the tree meant it wouldn't kill him or maybe even hurt him if he was lucky, but he was still glad to know Cas cared about him and saved him from the murderous Christmas tree.

They both looked at the tree and then back at each other, only now Dean realizing how close they were. Cas was practically  _lying_  on top of him, breathing heavily and his lips mere inches away from Dean's. Dean swallowed and tried to avoid his eyes, but in the end, he stared right into them anyway. And true, Dean had prepared a mistletoe for the two of them back at the bunker (in his room, specifically), but this seemed like a good chance like any other. And it was Christmas!

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Cas apologized, putting his hands on Dean's chest and pushing himself up to put some distance between them.

But Dean was having none of that.

"Shut up," he said and carefully put his hands on Cas' cheek, searching for his reaction. When Cas blushed and glanced at Dean's lips, Dean smiled and put his hand on the back of Cas' neck, bringing him back down. Cas didn't protest and in the end, it was him first who closed the distance between them.

It was a cold kiss, but a very good one nonetheless. Dean didn't mind the snow this time as he put his fingers in Cas' hair that was covered in it. Instead, he smiled and deepened the kiss.

Yeah, it was a long,  _long_  time coming.

When they parted, they were both panting and grinning like two teenagers.

"You know you could have just caught the tree, right?" Dean told him with a smile.

Cas got down to give him a short kiss and smiled. "I caught you," he said. To Cas, Dean was more important than any tree in the forest.

And in that moment, Dean couldn't be happier, even with the damn snow everywhere on his clothes and behind his collar.

Soon after that, they'd both get up and drag the tree back to the bunker. There was still a mistletoe waiting for them after all. (And whatever Sam had been preparing all that time.)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language by the way, but I hope it wasn't a problem. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone! :)


End file.
